


Easy Silence

by Sena



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knew one day he and Fraser would kiss and that it would be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Silence

He wasn't expecting it when it happened. He didn't know how it was going to happen, he just knew that it would some day. He didn't know how he knew, either, he just knew--he was Mr. Instinct, after all. He knew one day he and Fraser would kiss and that it would be good and that they'd probably end up having sex, which he thought would probably be even better than good once they worked out the inevitable first-time-together kinks.

For some reason, he always thought it would be really passionate, like maybe they'd be arguing and he'd be up in Fraser's face and then they'd just start kissing and groping and slamming each other into walls. Turned out his instinct wasn't to be trusted on that point, because they weren't fighting at all--they weren't even saying anything.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and they'd spent the morning in the park letting Dief chase squirrels and beg for sweets from sympathetic little old ladies. They came back to Ray's place and Dief stretched out on the floor of the bathroom, which was apparently the coolest spot in the apartment. Ray stripped down to a white tank top and turned the air up, making sure it blew right on the couch so Fraser'd get it full force. Fraser was in jeans and a red t-shirt that Ray had forced him to buy earlier in the week because long sleeves and Mounties and 90 degree temperatures just didn't mix.

"Water?" Ray asked, heading into the kitchen.

"I can get it," Fraser said, but he didn't get up. He put his hands on his knees like he was about to get up, but then he just let them fall to his sides, again. It had only been a token protest, anyway.

Ray filled his biggest glass with ice and bottled water, which normally he'd never buy but Fraser had mentioned once in passing that he could taste stuff like chlorine in tap water. Not that Fraser had ever complained about tap water, but he didn't complain about anything, and Ray figured it wasn't that big of a deal to grab a couple bottles of overpriced spring water from Tasmania every time he was at the store.

Ray got a beer for himself, popped the cap and headed back to the couch where Fraser was stretched out just like Dief on the bathroom tile. He was actually slouching, his back curved, his head dropped against the back of the couch, his legs stretched out and spread wide.

"Water," Ray said, putting the glass almost in Fraser's hand.

Fraser nodded and took several long gulps before saying, "Thank you, Ray, it's quite refreshing."

Ray took a pull on his beer and sat in the chair next to the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. He didn't really mind the heat. He was built like most of the guys on his mom's side of the family, strong but lean. He was usually cold when everybody else was comfortable, and when he was comfortable most everybody else was hot. Sure, it was in the 90s, but he was good up to about 98, and it's not like he minded sweating or anything. Fraser, on the other hand, was good to about 50 below, and once the temperature hit the mid-80s he was sweltering. After a walk in the heat, he needed air conditioning and a tall glass of water just to keep functioning.

Ray turned the TV on and found a station playing some show about halibut and left it there, just so Fraser'd have an excuse to keep sitting on the couch without worrying about being lazy. In Fraser's world, a documentary about fish was both fun and educational.

They watched the halibut thing all the way through, and then another nature thing about molds and fungus that made Ray hate mushrooms even more than he already did, nasty slimy fungusy things.

Dief came out after a few hours and made noises about one of them getting dinner ready. Ray was good, he'd go anywhere, and Fraser had stopped sweating and was sitting up straight like usual, but Ray knew going back into the heat would wilt him again, so he let Fraser pick which take-out place they'd call. Fraser wanted Indian food, which Ray was down with even if Dief did try to veto it since he had that thing about aloo gobi.

The food came and they ate at the table, "Like civilized human beings, Ray." Ray had another beer and Fraser had a big glass of milk and they talked and joked with each other and Dief, despite his initial pouting, really enjoyed the tandoori chicken.

They washed the dishes and Fraser was in a silly enough mood that he even snapped Ray with the towel a few times, though he never did it hard. They went back to the couch and Ray had the remote in his hand and he turned his head to ask Fraser what he wanted to watch but he didn't say anything. Fraser was looking at him, and he was looking back at Fraser. Fraser was smiling and his eyes were soft as he gazed at Ray's mouth, and Ray thought, _Oh. Oh, it's going to be **now**._

Ray leaned forward and Fraser leaned forward and their lips met and it wasn't crazy with passion like he'd expected or terrifying like it had been with Stella. They kissed gently, and it felt just perfect, like they'd done it a million times before. Ray parted his lips and Fraser tasted like warm spices and gulab juman.

When they parted, Fraser rubbed his cheek against Ray's, which made him shiver and smile. "Didn't think it would be like this," Ray whispered, his fingers slipping beneath the collar of Fraser's t-shirt.

Fraser hummed softly and ran his hands up and down Ray's arms. He was nuzzling against Ray's neck, which Ray didn't mind one bit.

"Always knew," he said. He didn't know why he was breathless; it wasn't like he'd just run up three flights of stairs or anything. "Knew it would happen."

Fraser stopped nuzzling and looked at him. "Did you?"

Ray nodded. They kissed again, and when Fraser pressed, Ray leaned, until Ray was on his back and Fraser was settled comfortably on top of him, between his legs. The kissing was so good, so amazingly good that Ray felt a little drunk from it--dizzy and giddy and all that stuff. After ten minutes, two hours, whatever, Fraser pushed up so he could look down at Ray. He was smiling and Ray couldn't help but smile back. He reached up to touch Fraser's crooked tooth; it felt even better when he touched it with his tongue.

"How did you know?" Fraser asked.

"Just did. I thought you knew, too."

Fraser shook his head and his expression changed to one so earnest that Ray could feel it in his gut. "I didn't know, I just...I longed for you, for this."

Ray slid his fingers through Fraser's hair. It looked good slightly messed up. He knew he was grinning like a lunatic but he couldn't stop it. He started to laugh and Fraser laughed with him. They held each other as they laughed, and then began kissing once more. After a few minutes, Dief nosed his way into the kiss, making Ray howl with laughter, especially when Fraser got flustered at whatever it was that Dief said and tried to stammer out an explanation or two.

"OK," said Ray, still laughing. "That's it." He pushed Fraser off him and stood, then took Fraser's hand. He looked straight at Dief. "Fraser and I are going into the bedroom to do the things humans do, which I'll explain to you later if you promise not to eat the turtle."

He didn't wait for Dief's answer, just pulled Fraser to his feet, dragged him into the bedroom, and locked the door.


End file.
